


it never makes you feel clean

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cock Piercing, Cock Worship, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, We Won The Cup sex, everyone Fucks okay?, handjobs, implied polyamory, okay so maybe a little plot, so uh. i don't know ovi's house set up BUT in this he has So Many places to sit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: I don't need no candlelightYou just need to fuck me right





	it never makes you feel clean

**Author's Note:**

> title from kevin drew's [good sex](https://youtu.be/jCIkRnp9auA)  
> summary is from ghosted's [get some](https://youtu.be/ag_9MsoErQc)
> 
> the working title was "the caps bang it out"

They won. They fucking won  _the Stanley Cup_ _._ It’s taken them years upon years of hard work and heartache but they finally fucking did it. Nicke is yelling and Andre is yelling and Ovi. Ovi  looks like he could cry, that’s how happy he is. Everyone is hugging and jumping onto one another and the air is full of joy. Nicke doesn't want to wait, wants to kiss him then and there but he  _can't_ and he doesn't like that. He settles when Ovi hugs him and smiles at him to tell him that he loves him.

* * *

 They have to wait until they’re back on the team plane to kiss. The whole team knows that Nicke and Alex are a pair, that they and their wives are all dating or whatever and everyone’s cool with it. Mostly. Some of the young guys don’t really get it until they see what happens when Ovi get's Nicke all relaxed and carefree.

* * *

 Nicke and Alex are kissing, now that the cameras are gone and they’re on the plane home. It starts out sweet and chaste but quickly moves into the dirty, filthy kisses everyone was waiting for. They kiss like they need the other to breathe and some of the new guys ache a little, for something like that. Nicke and Alex were made for each other. The vets are, admittedly, excited to show off just how good Nicke and Ovi are for one another to their rookies.

They make it home alright, drunk and happy, the adrenaline high wearing off and leaving most, if not all, sore from the game. It’s a good though. It’s good until someone is trying to coordinate everyone on a time they can go over to Alex’s, since he  _is_  captain and that apparently means that he has to host.

Alex and Nicke aren’t used to an audience of this size. Usually it’s just Liza and Nastya watching them go at it and occasionally joining in and that one time Tom walked in on them and Nicke took him apart with Alex watching but it’s the whole team this time. They start slow, timid if only for the fact that they’ve never done something like this with the  _team_. Nicke and Alex kiss like old lovers, because they  _actually_  are and it’s sweet. It’s languid, sweet and loving because they all collectively can’t believe this is happening.

Alex kisses him one more time before moving from the couch to the floor, everyone’s collective breath held. Nicke usually wouldn’t help him undress himself but he wants Alex to hurry up so he pushes his hips off the couch they’re on. Alex drags his hips forward and  _oh_.  Alex doesn’t rim him often; it’s something that Nastya and Liza have to goad him into doing usually but Alex must be in such a good mood to be doing it. He sucks lightly at Nicke’s cock, lapping it with broad swipes of his tongue, swirling it around the head to simultaneously spread and taste the pre that's gathered. It makes Nicke yelp a little bit when he does kitten licks at the head of his cock afterwards, little barely there things that make him shiver and let out embarrassing little whines.

* * *

 

He keeps going at it, moving back down Nicke’s cock -and later his taint- until he’s at his hole. Alex kisses at his hole and that makes Nicke want to hide his face in the crook of his arm, wanting to bite at it to muffle his moans of pleasure. Alex must know what he's thinking, telling him to give him his hands, puts them at the back of his thighs and commands him to "hold your thighs open, yes?" before Alex goes to lap at his hole. It would be embarrassing if it were anyone else but Nicke has been with Alex.

Alex stops practically petting his hole with his tongue to sucking at his inner thighs. Nicke can feel the hickey forming when his eyes sweep around the room. Everyone has someone to kiss, to pet and play with. He can see Vrana and Devante are kissing, clumsy and unsure for the first couple of tries but move into more heated ones as time goes on. It’s sweet, especially when Vee goes to sit in Devante’s lap. They rut against one other until Nicke hears Vee whines, asking in a whisper shout if he can jack Devo off. He wiggles his hand down Devo’s pants, Devo letting out a loud groan at the contact. He goes and frees Vee’s cock, pumping him in time and they rut against one another, both constantly trying to make the other come first.

Alex moves back up to rub his piercing at the crown of his cock and Nicke  _loves_  the feeling that sparks up from it. When he had seen that Alex had his cock pierced, he didn't think that he'd like it, that it would be too odd. He was, fortunately, _wrong_ and it thus sparked his love of being fucked by Alex after a good game. Most of the team knows about his love of being fucked after a good game and they would tease him over it. He knows for a  _fact_ that at least Andre has jerked off to listening to them. Maybe even Djoos and Kuzy.

Tom and T.J. are kissing sloppy, groping and grabbing at whatever they can. They grind against the other and it looks like they're content to do just that but Tom sinks to his knees. T.J. looks into it at the very least so Nicke is glad for that. Out of the corner of his eye Nicke can see that Andre and Djoos are kissing, almost shy, and and touching sweet. Nicke knows that there's been attraction between the two so it's nice to see them getting out their need for one another. 

"Nicke, did you forget about me?" Alex breathes into his ear and Nicke shivers. He hasn't forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know that no one here is themselves. i just wanted to write porn lmaoooooo  
> as u can tell, i like to use line breaks because i think that they're fun  
> this is short because i'm bad at writing long things
> 
> also don't give me any concrit!! i just write what i want to write without feeling like i did something wrong


End file.
